


The Bad Boy and Jock

by Mhoram



Series: The Bad Boy and Jock [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dutch Rudder, F/M, Football, Foreplay, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Jacking off, Jock - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, ManxMan, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Talking, bad boy, creeping, dirty - Freeform, harrassment, jerking off, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Lucas the most popular guy in school, and the golden boy who can do no wrong, Travis Mason is the school bad boy with a reputation. Both are straight but after repeated encounters will they find themselves falling for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I raced to the end zone during the game scoring the winning touchdown with a stupid grin on my face, my boys were cheering me on as I scored. High fives all around as the coach congratulated us on the good game. It was Friday and It was time to party. I drove up to the party late, I planned on making an entrance. I walked in and the place packed and filled with people. I winked at a girl as I walked in, she blushed and turned away.

People cheered as I walked in, they smiled and cheered my name. "Hey Nick" my best friend Matt Dawson came up to me, "Nice touchdown"

I grinned "Thanks man" I went over and had a few beers, I wanted to get drunk tonight.

A girl came up to me, "Hey Nick I liked watching you play"

I smiled "I like watching you too baby" I winked at her.

She winked back "I'm Darcy" I grinned, I liked that name. I took her hand and we started dancing. I grabbed her and pulled her in close, putting my lips near her ear.

"Let's go upstairs" I lead her upstairs to the bedroom. I checked and saw it was empty. I locked the door behind me and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me. I sank deeper into the kiss and we fell on top of the bed. Kissing her, my fingers moved to the back of her head. I ran my fingers through her hair, taking in her sweet perfume. I felt myself grow hard against her. She kissed my neck and moved down to my bulge.

I felt her pull my shorts down around my ankles, along with my underwear. I stifled a moan as she went down me. I felt her lips around my junk, I grabbed the bed for support. I felt tongue and then I groaned and finally came into her mouth. I watched her swallow my juice with relative ease. She had done this before. We both laid in bed for awhile as I looked up at the ceiling smiling to myself.


	2. Party Time

I drove it in, "Harder" she screamed. I slammed into her. Finally I collapsed on top of her sweaty. I woke up tired, I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. The sun was out but the shades closed. I grabbed my shit and reached the door. I just had my hand on the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

 "Out" I muttered without another word I closed the door behind me and got on my bike.

I revved my motorcycle up and drove off. Leaving the house behind me. I got to my friend Cory's house. I knocked on his door I smiled when he let me in.

We played cards all through the day. I got up ready to leave "Leaving so soon?" I nodded I got up to leave "See you soon Travis" I walked out the door. I got to my house and went up to my room and checked myself in the mirror. I smiled at my tattoos, the one across my arm and the one on my back. I listened to my music before drifting off to sleep.

Before I knew it Monday rolled around which meant boring school. I groaned as I threw in leather jacket and walked the door. My mom had already left for work.

When arrived at school, I wasn't in the mood for bullshit. A girl ran up to me, "You remember me asshole?" I frowned "You're some bitch, I fucked hard the other day" Her eyes filled up with tears

 "My name Sarah you motherfucker" I smiled "I fuck em and leave don't you know how it works by now" She stormed off crying. I walked in the other direction not caring.

As I was walking, I bumped into someone. I looked and saw that it was Nick Lucas, star athlete and football star. He smiled "Sorry man." I looked back at him with a small smile "It's nothing" I edged my way past him. I opened my locker and pulled my books out, I went on my way to homeroom. I decided to make a detour to the bathroom.

I gave Cory a nod before washing my face and checking my face in the mirror. Exiting the bathroom, I spotted another hottie walking past, I winked at her and sat down for the last few minutes of homeroom.

I walked to class, checking out girls as walked by. When I got to class, I spotted Nick sitting and talking with a group of friends. I sat next him and waited for class to start.

They were bragging about how they got laid the other day at the party. 

"Yeah but my sister Sarah was at home" I stopped as the name Sarah registered in my mind. _Oh Shit_.


	3. Screwed

I turned away and tried to get the hell out of that classroom, I heard whispers coming from behind me but I ignored them and went in the opposite direction. I was skipping class again, but not it's like it wasn't a big deal or anything, nothing I haven't done before. I stepped outside for cigarette; I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and lit it. I took a long drag before I blew the smoke out. I smiled; it relaxed me and made me feel better. My back was against the wall so there was no way someone was going to get me from behind. Suddenly I spotted Nick Lucas coming up to see me. He growled and pushed me further up the wall. "You motherfucker." he spat, "You banged my sister." I grinned at him that only seemed to make him angrier. He pushed me down on to the ground. His face contorted with rage. Still smiling at him just to spite him, I got up and dusted myself off, "Yeah, she was a really good fuck." He screamed and went for my throat. 

This time I got out of the way and he stumbled to the floor. He quickly got up and swung at me in anger. I fought back with my own fists; I punched him in the gut. He gasped and fell down out of breath. Smiling down at him, I knew he would go down but I didn't think that easy. Suddenly his fist flew upward towards my balls. I groaned in pain as I fell down on my knees. He kicked me in the face and suddenly the world reversed and I was lying on my back. He kicked me while I was on the ground. I coughed a few times before grabbing his foot and bring him down on the ground with me. I jumped back on top of him and I started to beat his face to a pulp. I couldn't stand that smug look in his eyes, I've I had to deal with too many people who looked down on me, I didn't need to see shit from him. I pounded his face into the ground; blood came out of his nose and ran into his mouth. What a little bitch, just a few punches to the face and he already bleeds. He hasn't been in enough fights were he would be more durable. I was on a roll till one of the teachers suddenly decided that this was the moment to intervene.  

I got up off of the douche bag but the teacher decided that we both should go to the principal’s office. When I got there Nick was already waiting there for me, like the little bitch he was, he had an ice pack pressed up against his nose. I checked my reflection in the mirror to see if I had been damaged. I was so grateful I wasn’t too badly banged up. The principal sat across from us very stern saying that he was very disappointed in both of us, especially me. I stated my story that I was innocent. “This tool attacked me, so why should I be punished?” I said. Nick looked at me with pure hatred. The principal nodded “Yes, that’s true but you did skip class correct?” I sighed; it’s not like that I could play off not being in class, I did skip after all. I nodded glumly; the principle shook his head again and stared us down. “You both get a month of detention for fighting, that’s final and I’ll be calling your parents, to notify them of your behavior.” Nick sighed, I grinned at the prospect, my parents really didn’t give a damn what I did.

“You two can go” the principal nodded towards the both of us. We both left the office as quickly as we could. I shoved Nick roughly on the way outside. I went off in the opposite direction, towards the entrance towards the school. I needed another smoke. I leaned against the wall, smoking when I spotted a super hot girl walking by. My dick was already bothering me, I was horny almost all the time, I motioned for her to come over to me. I winked at her; she giggled and smiled back at me. “What’s your name” I asked politely. “Jane” she mumbled. I leaned forward, “What was that, I couldn’t hear you.” She smiled more broadly, “My name is Jane.”

I grinned “Well a pretty girl like you Jane should be more confident.” She looked up at me into my eyes, and I stared into hers. She walked away smiling “I’ll see around” I called after her. I looked down at a piece of paper on the ground. I looked at it closer and realized it was a phone number. I grinned and put it in my phone and placed it directly into my pocket.


	4. Detention

I walked into detention late, because I sure as hell didn't want to get there early. I was stuck in this shitty situation, with no possible end in sight.

I avoided Nick's eyes and sat in the back of the classroom. He was mad because I banged his sister. I rolled my eyes at how petty he was. He's had everything handed to him. I drew different sizes and shapes in my notebook. I didn't care much for school but I only went because my parents make me.

I look up at the clock, I groan at how long it'll be before I can drive home. I catch Nick staring at me. "What the fuck you looking at?" I watched as he turned back around.

Tapping my pen the edge of the desk didn't help, seconds turned to minutes. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom, I need a smoke bad. I walked down the hallway through the doors. I lit a cigarette and took a drag. I blew out smoke. The wind started to blow around me. I only wore a t-shirt, I always wear dark colors. I rubbed at my tattoo on my arm. I had gotten it a long time ago.

I turned around and went back inside. I found Nick standing outside giving me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes and moved towards the door. He raised an eyebrow and moved and blocked me from getting to him.

"Out of my way" I growled

Nick frowned "No, you listen to me asshole. If you touch my sister again, I'll beat the shit out of you"

I smiled at the threat, "Get the fuck out of my way dick" He shoved me, causing me to fall back on my ass. Before I could recover, he punched at my face. I held up my arms to block, I ducked under his blows and asserted myself on top of him.

Suddenly he stopped fighting me, I swung for his face but he caught my fist in his hand pulled me in close, until our faces were inches apart. I met his bright blue eyes with my brown. His breathing was even, as leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips.

His lips were soft against mine before, I realized what happened it was over. I was still in shock, the taste of his lips on mine was strange. I got up off the floor to find he was gone and I was left in the middle of the hallway, still trying to process what had just happened.


	5. Surprise

I got away from Travis as fast as I could. My dick wouldn't stop bothering me. My jeans were tight and I put one hand over my bulge. I didn't know what to think, I wanted to get him back for what he did to my sister. At the same time on some deeper level I was attracted to him.  The kiss was mostly curiosity and a mind fuck.

I sat down back in my seat and watched Travis as he avoided my gaze, when I turned away I could feel him staring right at the back of my head.

When detention was over,  I rushed out of the room as fast as I could. I was the quarterback,  I could move fast when it was required of me. Unfortunately he was able to catch up me fairly quickly. He pulled me back and dragged me outside before slamming me against the wall. His eyes were narrowed, his gaze was fixed intently on me. I couldn't help but blush.

"What the hell, was that about?" he demanded. He shook me hard and slammed me against the wall again, this time hurting my shoulder.

I smirked "I have no idea what you're talking about man"

Travis let me go, I dusted myself off. He continued to give me the death  stare before walking away. Before he did I heard the word "faggot" before he turned and went off into the other direction.

He left me there, feeling a mix of a emotions. I had never been more confused in my whole life. I've had plenty, I've struggled with my sexuality for the longest time now.

I had never kissed a guy before and I wondered what would be like? It was really no different than kissing a girl, if you ignore facial hair and muscles. I had already missed practice and the coach would be mad at me.

I got into my car and drove home. I made my way to my room and locked the door. I pulled the school yearbook and filled through the pages until I found Travis.

In the picture he looked as sullen and moody as he ever did. I found myself caught up in his face,  _so perfect_. I shook my head and closed the damn book, I was pretty sure I wasn't gay. The kiss was just a kiss.

This tool screwed my sister and now I'm going to fuck with him. I smiled to myself, this prick was going pay.


	6. Hidden Depths

__

I was sitting on my bed thinking, my head filled everything that happened to me today. Nick Lucas, the school's number one athlete and tool just kissed me.

The guy was a fag, it didn't come to that much of a surprise. I have pretty good talent of being able tell, who's gay. A lot of times it's easy to tell, this time it had caught me of guard.

The dick probably thinks that I would spread it around school but I would never do such a whack ass move. He doesn't like me because I banged his sister, but I really couldn't give less of a fuck what that gay ass bitch things of me.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. After getting dressed, I headed out the door and drove to school. I parked my bike carefully before putting the kickstand up.

Almost immediately was I swarmed by Nick. He was clearly worried that I would say something about happened but kept my mouth shut as I walked up the steps to the school.

He pulled me along and shoved me in a nearby closet and closed it behind him. "What the hell?" I whispered.

His face was full of frustration "You better not tell anyone. Have you?"

"No I haven't, now get the hell out of my way!" I started to move past him but he pinned me against the wall with his hips. His face was inches away from mine. His brown eyes were staring straight back at me.

His lips found mine, I shoved him and he flew back and I opened the closet door and ran away. I was gratefully that no one was around to see me. I made sure I avoided him the rest of the  day, I didn't want to be near him. The kid was a total queer, I knew I still had detention but he was the last person I wanted to see. I made sure I was far away near the window, I didn't want a repeat of last time. I sat in my seat the whole time not even getting up to go to the bathroom. By the end of detention I was eager to leave. I made sure I was the first one out the door. I ran away from the classroom and towards the stairs, I had made down to the ground floor. I jumped the last four steps and led on my feet. I kept running narrowly avoiding any teachers who passed by.  

I was tense by the time I had got to my car, my heart was beating extra fast and my head were shaking like crazy. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead, and got into my car. I leaned back and turned on the air conditioning. I was suddenly so damn horny for absolutely no reason at all. I was already half mast. I stroked myself lightly as I thought about the hottest girl imaginable. The biggest tits and ass that I could think of.  I knew I was close I could feel it, but I decided to hold off and wait and try again in a minute. It was a clear picture in my mind, I felt myself getting harder as I was closer to the climax. I groaned and climaxed in my pants, I sighed as I felt the orgasm. I leaned my head against my head rest and closed my eyes. I was drenched in sweat, and tired after the effort.

Suddenly without warning, I started to think about Nick and the kiss in the closet. I shuddered when it came up in my mind. He was a total fag, I knew that. That's not what bothered me, what was bothering me was how I felt about it. I wasn't entirely sure about what was going through my mind when it happened. It was nice and soft, nothing like I expected it to be. It was that much different from a girl kissing me. That doesn't necessarily mean I enjoyed it but I recognized it as something that happened. I drove home and decided to push it out of my head, the next day I arrived at school to see Nick sitting on the front steps. I reluctantly sat down next to him, "Look" I said before he could open his mouth. "You're gay, and I accept that I would appreciate it if you didn't fucking harass me okay. I'll stop fucking your sister just leave me the fuck alone!!!!"  

I watched Nick warily waiting see if he would try something, but he just smiled and walked away. Leaving me with a lot to think about.


	7. Perspectives

I stood alone the hallway confused, I wasn't sure what I had just witnessed. Had I been just trolled the whole time? I doubted it, I was sure that he was playing for the other team. I may not look it but I'm pretty observant when I want to be. I usually spent time alone, most of the time. I was the badass loner, apart from the occasionally girl I would fuck, I was almost always on my own.

I would often he eat lunch by myself, not that I minded. I would sometimes watch the football team practice, I would never join the football team for personal reasons, but mainly because they were a bunch of arrogant douches and even if I did make the team, I couldn't stand to be around a bunch of self-entitled assholes.

They didn't need to work for a scholarship, they had everything handed to them. Even if they missed out on a sports scholarship their parents could pay for their education.

I rolled his eyes not that they would actually put it to use, they would probably fuck around in college instead of making a difference. I knew I wasn't the best student, but it wasn't that I was a idiot. It was more from lack of trying. Getting good grades hardly mattered to him, and they didn't define him.

I occasionally put some effort in to keep from failing.I knew if I really tried I would be able to ace his classes, in my opinion getting good grades and bragging about it, just equates to obedience. It really didn't mean shit. I had been watching Nick from a far, and from what I had observed he hadn't never seemed to interested in hanging with girls more with guys than anything.

I knew that wasn't the only indicator, I watched him checking out more than a couple of guys after practice.

My gaydar was rarely wrong, but only because of his brother, I distinctly recalled when my brother Robert came out to me. It was only three years ago, and I was only sixteen.

I was so surprised, Robert was the last person I expected to be gay. He had never acted in any gay way, but he told  me, his younger brother that he was into guys and had been for a long time. He had only just discovered that he was into guys during college. He had informed me that he had experimented.

That was the biggest surprise of my life, it was even worst when Robert came out to their parents. I had never seen my father so angry, my mother was overcome with tears. my father had told his brother to leave and never come back. That's exactly what he did, later he called me and told him he was staying in an apartment near the college campus.

They had exchanged calls and text for a while but they had been out of touch for last year or so. I still missed Robert, but I knew it couldn't be helped. I knew if my father had caught wind that I had been talking to him I would be in big trouble.

 After school, I sat on the school steps and decided to call Jane, I still had her number in his phone but I hadn't called her yet. I sent a text asking how she was. She replied back saying that she wasn't doing anything at the moment. I grinned and asked her if she wanted to go the upcoming party on Friday.

She sent him an eager reply saying she would love to go with me. I smirked and walked towards my bike when he bumped into someone. "Watch where your going." I said.

Nick turned around and grinned "How's it going Travis?"

I tried to move out of the way but Nick was blocking him. I sighed "What do you want?"

Nick's expression turned from playful to serious "I want us to put the past behind us and be friends"

I raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty big of you, considering you tried molesting me a couple of times. I'll think about it." I turned around and went off into the other direction. Nick called after me but I ignored him and got on my bike and started the engine. I drove off and never looked back once.


	8. Stranger

I arrived at the party late, I didn't want to arrive too early. I casually step through the door and looked around for Jane, only to find a group of drunk guys stumbling around nearby. I made my way past them and got myself a drink.

I scowled when I spotted Nick chatting up with some blonde. I tried my best and waited for Jane. I was soon growing impatient. I decided to go and have a smoke. I walked outside and lit a cigarette. I blew smoke in all directions. He tried a couple of smoke tricks until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Travis!" he smiled when I saw Jane run towards me. I stamped out the cigarette and hugged her tightly. I followed her inside and they danced. "I love this song" she said smiling.I smiled back, I really didn't care much for the song but I did like spending time with her. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked after they had taken a break from dancing. I had already had a few drinks and I had long since forgotten about Nick. She nodded and they left the party in good spirits.

I led her outside and we laid side by side in the grass. I leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips. I drew back and she pulled me in for more.

She reached up and pulled my shirt over his head. I unbuttoned her shirt as she fumbled with me belt buckled and unzipped my fly. I reached down and undid my top button. My pants had grown uncomfortably tight. He pulled her pants down along with her panties.

I pulled the foil out of his pocket, I kissed her neck and my hands ran across her stomach. My lips touched hers lightly as I went inside of her. She gasped, my tongue licked the inside of her mouth. I kept my rhythm steady as I kept driving against her. my hands touched her hips and then I gripped her tightly.

I started to sweat, it ran down his back and down his chest. I kissed her on the stomach, he worked tongue into her bellybutton. That proved to be her breaking point and she shattered under his touch. He felt that was close, he was on the verge of collapse. Finally he came and fell beside her and fell asleep.


	9. On Edge

I was sitting on my bed, it was Saturday morning. I was on edge, I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't stop thinking about sex. Not even jacking off could get rid off it. I had already done at least three times in the past few hours.

Jane had gone on a vacation trip with her parents. I hadn't had a good fuck in weeks, I need something to take the edge off. Not even smoking a cigarette could help. I had taken so many cold showers, but it was no use. I would get another urge later.

I tried to play on my Xbox but it did nothing for me. I looked through the school's directory until I found Nick's name. I dialed the number still nervous as hell.

"Hello" I heard a weary voice on the other line, I was surprised that Nick would be the one to pick up the phone.

"Would you mind coming over? I'm bored as fuck." I said as casual as I could without sounding desperate.  I could almost see the grin on his face, before he answered me.

"Sure I'll come, see you in a few." He hung up, I sighed and put the phone back on hook. Pacing around my room,I  was unsure how this was going to play out. I wasn't sure what to do, I knew that this was purely a physical thing, anything more and I might as well put on a rainbow t-shirt and start skipping around.

I jumped when the doorbell rang, I pulled the door open to find Nick standing looking very smug. I scowled "Don't look so smug asshole."

Nick turned to smile at him again, "You must not have that many friends if you're going to call me."

I sighed "I don't have any damn friends, you stupid fuck. Haven't you noticed that I'm pretty much by myself." I never really had any friends, just guys I just drank with and smoked with.I had never talked with any of them outside of that. I walked up to my bedroom, Nick walked up behind me and I opened the door to my room. I sat on my bed, he  sat directly across from on the bed. I frowned as he leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling at me still. I was getting pissed off at the smug expression on his face.

I walked over to him and socked him straight in the face, he yelled and rubbed his face. he stared at me  angrily, "What the hell was that for you fucking asshole!"

I grinned "I had to get that stupid grin off your face." he shoved me, and I fell backwards onto the floor. he punched at me, I blocked and asserted himself on top of Nick. I punched the side of his head and then aimed at his nose. He cried out and grabbed his nose, I watched as the blood began to pour through his fingers. 

He pushed me off and ran towards the bathroom, He came back with an ice pack on his nose. He was breathing heavily. His face was flushed, he sat back down on my bed. Watching to make sure I wouldn't attack him again. I moved closer to him, "Let me see it," 

"No, I'm fine." he said

I grinned "You're not trust me." I reached out and removed the ice pack from Nick's nose. I examined his face, the blood was coming down a little but not as much as before. I took a tissue from the box on my dresser and started wiping down his face. I leaned in a little closer to inspect, his face.   My breath quickened, I was moved closer to him until he could see his eyes. His lips were slightly parted, my heart was raising in my chest. My lips lightly brushed against his. I quickly drew back,he reached out and grabbed me and pulled me towards him. My lips wrapped around his, his hands around my  waist. My fingers were tangled in his hair as we lay on the bed.


	10. Developments

I pulled my jeans up and buttoned them, ignoring the mess I made in my underwear. I laid on my back and Nick lay right beside me smiling. I turned away, I felt no shame in jacking off, and even less in doing it to someone else. I had made sure I didn't touch his dick and only just moved his arm. Nick had done the same to me. It was all a careful process, but it was purely physical the mere act of pleasing himself. I didn't think it was the least bit gay, I knew guys who did it all the time but would never admit to doing it.

I pointed towards the door, Nick getting the message got up and left. He closed the door behind him,  leaving me alone with my thoughts.I was clear on my thoughts about the subject matter, there was no attraction to speak of. Nothing Nick would ever do would get me hard, no guy would turn me on the way a girl would. Nick, on other hand I wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. The kiss meant nothing it was just a way for me feel something. I wanted to feel something, hands on my body and lips on mine own. Even though I had been with more than a few girls, not all of them would give me the time. So I would be left to his own devices. Normally this wouldn't bother me but I had for once found a girl that he liked a lot. Something about her made me feel different than I normally would towards a girl. More than just an object, she was person too. She had feelings and emotions, dreams, hopes. I wanted to give that to her, I decided to text her.

I sent a couple of flirty texts, before turning off my  phone and putting it away. I closed m eyes and fell asleep, the next morning I drove to school much earlier than usual. I needed time to think and I wouldn't be able to do so at home, with my family watching. 

 I sat on the front steps, thinking when I heard movement behind me. I kept my head down, the last thing I needed was for someone to recognize me. I turned around slowly to find Nick behind me with a big smirk on his face. I groaned and turned away. I didn't want to have to deal with him right now, especially here.

I turned around fully to face Nick, his arms crossed. I sighed "What do you want?"

Nick moved closer and closer to me, until they were face-to-face. Nick leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You, I want you." His arms touched my waist and pulled me up against him. He stroked my face gently and kissed him on the neck. I had no reaction towards this at all, I looked around to make sure no one was around and then walked inside the school. Nick followed me curiously and we made their way towards the janitor's closet.

I waited until Nick closed the door shut behind him, then Nick resumed kissing me across the neck tenderly. I kissed him back unsure at first and then I went all out and kissed him all over. Nick positioned himself on top of me.

I felt like was being turned over on to my stomach.  _Wait that's exactly what's happening!_

My body tightened, his hands undid my belt buckle and my pants were suddenly pulled down to my ankles.

"What the fuck is going on?" my ass was right in front of him. He was going to fuck me from behind.

"The fuck, what do I look like?" I pushed him away and put my back against the door.

"What's wrong" he asked clearly confused, he didn't know what the problem.

I sighed "Look I can never go there with okay? I don't want your dick being shoved up my ass!"

He grinned "Don't act like you haven't ridden a girl before."

I smirked at him "Nope, I've never done that I don't plan to start now." I walked out of the closet before he could try anything funny. It was only after I exited the closet that I realized that my pants were down around my ankles. I quickly pulled them up, after making sure no one was around a decided now would be a good time for a smoke. I made my way outside the school building.

The school day was pretty uneventful, the next day I was confused by the commotion in the hallway. My eyes widened as I saw Nick walking the hallway alone, his head down. I heard whispers and jeers as he walked by. I wasn't even sure what happened, by I was curious. A hand wrapped around mine, I turned to see Jane standing looking hot as hell. She kissed me on the lips, I blushed, I was pleased to see her.

We hugged, I spun her around. We laughed and I kissed her again. I looked down on her, "I got to go" I said. She nodded and we decided to have lunch. I caught up with Nick, I pulled him aside, "What the hell is going on?"

He looked up into my eyes, his face serious. "Someone outed me, was it you?"

I laughed "Really? You think I did that, you're out of your fucking mind. I didn't know about it until now."

"Just tell me, that you care about me. I can't go through this alone." His eyes were watery.

I looked at him, Did I have feelings for him? Maybe. Did I care about him? Possibly. We hadn't none each other that long. I hesitated "I do care, it's just I'm with Jane"

He scowled "She's just a fucking bitch," 

"Don't talk about her like that" I shoved him, He shoved me back. We fell on the ground, I wrestled with him. He punched me, I gave him a swift head-butt. He cried out but he still kept coming at me. We landed a few punches on each other. He pulled at my shirt until it ripped. I socked him in the gut, He gasped and slapped me on the side of the head. I got dizzy and leaned against him, I got into a standing position and pressed him against the wall. Our faces inches apart, our lips close together. I turned away and waked off in the opposite direction.  


	11. The Worst

I was laying on my side with Nick beside me. We were at my house, luckily my parents were out again.

"I like this, us together" Nick muttered.  "I wish, it could be like this all the time."

I sighed "You know we can't"

Nick looked surprised "Why not?"

"Why? Because I don't need you, but I still want you. Our relationship is purely physical, it would never work between us."

Nick's eyes filled with tears, "I need you more, in everything. I want you to be there for me."

I smiled "I think I can do that much." I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. I straightened up and got off my bed. "We can be friends, I might even be attracted to you. There's no love between us."

"Why?" Nick said quietly. "Why can't we be more?"

"I can't risk getting attached to you, it wouldn't end well for me." I avoided looking into his eyes.

If I came out or showed any affection it wouldn't be good for me.

"My life would be ruined, I would be mocked and jeered. I'm afraid of that, I'm sacred." I turned to face him once more. "I'm not interested in any labels"

He walked towards me, "How much do we know about each other? Why don't we start?"

I nodded "So, what do you want to know?"

"Your life, your family and so on..."

I took a deep breath and launched into my family. How my brother was thrown out for being gay.

"They've lost one son, I'd rather they not lose another one."

I couldn't imagine what my father would think, if I told him I was fooling around with another guy.

"I'm still into girls, your just about the only guy I've been with or plan to be with"

Nick smiled "Thanks, that's good to know"

I smirked "Don't mention it, so what about you?"

He went on to explain how much pressure his family was putting on him for a sports scholarship. 

"I haven't told them yet" he said "I'm nervous about what they'll think."

I shrugged "If they don't like it, fuck them. You can't change who you like."

He smiled at me and kissed me lightly. I returned with a full on kiss, my arms circled around him as we rolled of the bed onto the floor. We laughed and got up off the floor.

Nick walked off and left the room, I smiled and waved goodbye as he left.


	12. Ambush

I was on my way to school, I decided to walk because I didn't feel like driving. I had to get out of the house, my parents were pretty much unaware that I like guys. I didn't want  to tell them, at least not yet. They had enough on there plate, with me as it was. What with my sports scholarship and the possibility that I might not get into a good school was driving them mad. It had already started to rain, I was already late and I wonder what else might possibly go wrong today.

I spotted a group of guys near by, I walked quickly to avoid them but I was shoved to the ground by one of them. They laughed as they took my bag and rummaged through it for anything of value. My book fell into the mud, drenching them. I groaned, they started to kick me while I was on the ground, I was too stunned to get up right away.

The breath left my lungs as they started to kick me and beat me with branches off the nearby tree. "Hey faggot, how do like these sticks up your ass." one of them shouted as the branch came down on my knee, the other struck my face. I yelled as loud as I could, but there was no one around. They pulled me off the ground and put my hands behind my back.

I struggled and broke free of his grip, I started to run but they tripped me. My hands slid over the pavement, huge gashes were already visible. They beat me some more, I felt each blow more than the last. Every cry seemed to encourage them. I spat out blood as one of there feet hit my mouth. My nose started to run with blood, my hair was matted. My clothes were ripped and torn. I felt something wet run down my back, I looked up to see that they were pissing on me.

It burned and stung my hurts, I covered my head the best I could and laid there. I heard there footsteps move away from me. I felt some liquid run down the back of my neck, I looked up to see one of them had spit on me. I watched there retreating backs, with nothing but odd sympathy. They were no more than products of their environment. No one was born hateful, they become that way. I crawled towards the dirt and buried my face in it. I had lost the will to live.


	13. Gone

I was on my way back from school, I'd decided to walk today instead of taking my motorcycle. It was still in the garage. I looked up at the sky, it was late afternoon. I kept on walking until I stumbled on something. I steadied myself and wondered what I tripped over. At first glance, I thought it was a patch of dirt that I tripped over. Upon closer inspection, I saw it rise and fall; I saw the outline of a pattern in the dirt. It resembled a person, I flipped them over on their back to see who it was. I gasped as I saw Nick lying on the ground, caked in mud and dirt. I slapped him but he didn't move, I put my head to his chest. His heart was still beating, it was faint; his breaths were shallow.  I had to get him away from here. I picked him up and carried him towards my house. I looked through the window to see if my parents were home.

I sighed with relief that I didn't see them, I carried Nick upstairs and towards the bathroom. I knew he was too weak to stand up so I decided to run a bath for him. I turned the water handles and poured out soap. I filled the tub halfway, and then slowly removed Nick's clothing. I pulled off his shirt and jeans. They were filthy, I put them aside. I was surprised to see Nick shirtless, I was pretty impressed, how fit he was. I shook himself out of the daze, I stripped off his underwear and concentrated on looking away as I placed him in the tub. I propped him against the edge of the tub and scrubbed his cuts. I washed them clean, when every part of his body was clean., I drained the water and pulled him out.

I closed the door and went to get some of my clothes, I mostly wore all black; I didn't think it would be to much of a problem for him. I walked back in the bathroom and dressed him from top to bottom. I laid him in my bed and sat next to him waiting for him to wake up.

I watched as Nick stirred in the bed, he looked around wildly. Then he grabbed his shoulder in pain. He must have been hurt worst then I thought. "Lie down." I told him, "You were lying on the ground when I found you? What the hell happened?"

Nick swallowed and avoided his eyes, I knew he was hiding something from me. "Tell me what happened." I said. I sat next to him on the bed and he just broke down right in front of me. I sat there not able to react, finally a pulled him to a hug.

Tears rolled downs his eyes, as he started to tell me what happened. "Some guys jumped you?" I said surprised "Where they from school?"

Nick shrugged "I hadn't seen them before, so I guess they could have come from anywhere."

I nodded, but there was something that was still bothering me. "How did they know you were gay?"

        Nick frowned "You forget that word spreads, the guys on the football team decided that it would be funny if they posted online that I was gay. Everyone knows it now." He broke down into more crying. I comforted him the best I could, but suddenly he got up and went towards the window.

        "What the hell are you doing? You need to rest."

        Nick frowned "I missed school and practice, everyone's going to be wondering where I am. By everyone I mean my parents." He turned to me "Where's my cell phone?"  I handed it to him and he nodded and walked out of the room to make a call.

I sat on my bed and thought about everything going on in my life at the moment. So much shit and so little time, why did have to be attracted to Nick of all people. To thing I was banging his sister at one point and now I'm jerking him off. I got up with a plan fully formed in mind, I pulled the bedroom door open and walked downstairs to find Nick sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. Nick nodded "Okay, love you too." he hung up the phone.

        "Would be to much trouble to drive me home?" he said.

I shook my head "No, lets go" I motioned for him to follow. He followed me into the garage and I flipped the light switch. "Luckily for you, my parents bought me car, thought I don't use that often."

It wasn't anything special just a regular old pickup truck, I had bought the motorcycle with money I saved up. I got in the front seat and Nick climbed in after, "Where's your house?" Nick gave me directions as I drove down the road. It was silent trip, I was determined not to start a conversation.

        As we pulled in front of his house, Nick finally spoke. He turned towards me, "What are we, now?"

I shrugged "We are not anything, It happened now its over."

I noticed him getting noticeably more angry by the second, I didn't care. I was looking for an excuse to beat his ass again.

With my fists clenched I was ready for an attack but he didn't something that I didn't expect.

He kissed me.

_Again._


	14. The Breakup

His lips were pressed hard against mine, it was hard to break away. Until finally I punched him in the gut. He gasped and let go off my face. I socked him straight in the face. "What the fuck are you doing?" I almost yelled.

Nick rubbed his jaw, "You don't have to hit so hard, I was only showing you how I feel about you.

"You fucking kissed me again, I ought fuck your motherfucking face up." I growled. I was so fucking angry I was past caring, I was going to fuck this bitch up. My fists clenched ready for a fight but he didn't rise, he just stared at me thoughtfully. 

"Why won't you admit, you're totally in love with me?" he said grinning.

I stared him still unsure how to react, "What the fuck do you mean, In love? You've got your fucking wires crossed buddy. I have never liked you in that way."

"That's not what you said when you where giving me a hand job." Nick laughed "You were this close to sucking my dick."

I just fucking snapped and started to punch him, He didn't see it coming. He cried out in pain as I landed a blow on his fucking cheek. He swung back, I blocked and hit him again. This time in the stomach. He gasped and fell over on top of me, Since it was a closed in space, I couldn't land any blows properly when he was this close to me. He stopped fighting and started to kiss my along my neck, I pushed him back but he was too close. I fumbled with the door handle until I unlocked the door. He leaned forward towards me, I fell out of the car and onto my back. I recovered first ran as fast as I could.

I could almost feel him close behind me, I ran behind the tree and fell to the ground. He caught up to me, before he could reach me I put a hand up to stop him.

"Back the fuck off, I mean it." I said, I stared him down. In my back pocket, I had a small knife I kept just for emergency's. "Keep away from me."

I watched as Nick stopped for a minute and stared back into my eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, his voice actually cracked a little before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Why don't you like me?"

"Why, Why don't I like you? It's because you're fucking maniac; You need to fucking stop this shit right now."

I looked him square in the face, "I would never, EVER like a faggot like you. Now FUCK OFF!!!" His face broke then and he ran from me. I felt guilty, and wanted to apologize but he had already went inside his house. I sat by the tree waited until the lights came on upstairs. Rain drops started to fall heavily down on to my back, but I ignored them. After a while I drove off, leaving everything behind.


	15. Different Paths

I stared at Nick from across the cafeteria. He was sitting alone as far as I could tell. I decided that approaching him, wouldn't be the smartest move.

I sat down by myself; I heard snatches of conversation nearby.

"What a faggot, sitting alone."

"He must suck dick on his down time."

"He'd stick a carrot up his ass because no one would ram him."

My hands were suddenly trembling, before I could stop myself, I stood up and walked slowly towards them. It took me second to realize that I was moving towards the table. Sweat poured down my back, and my breath grew uneven. Finally when I was a foot away, I snapped.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" my fists were clenched. He turned to look at me suprised.

"He's a homo, that's shit ain't natural."

I smirked "You're mom's unnatural."

He moved closer towards me, I raised my guard ready for anything. I turned and noticed that a couple of people had noticed and checked to see what was going on.

The bell rang and I walked off, glad to be rid of him. I near the bathroom door when I heard a strange sound. I opened the door and went over by urinal to take a piss, I heard the sound again. I listened, it sound like someone was crying. I sighed and went over to the stall and knocked. I didn't get answer, the door swung and I was surprised to see Nick standing in front of visibly shaken. He pushed past me and went by the sink.

  "Look, you need to quit being a pussy and man up."

Nick turned around his eyes bloodshot to look at me directly.  "Easy, for you to fucking say. You don't have to deal with people calling you faggot five times a day."

"No can make you upset without your consent, your letting the shit heads get to you, who gives a fuck what they think? "

"Everyone knows you fucking asshole, I can't ignore everybody. Your fucking hypocrite, why am I a fag for liking guy but you aren't?"

"I like girls, not guys you're still hung up on me."

Nick smirked "I could tell everyone, you know."

Suddenly was fucking worried, what was he going to say? "What would that be exactly?"

"I'll tell everyone, that you kissed me, that you jerked me off. That you’re into guys and you like dick."

My eyes widened as Nick moved for the door, I tacked him to the ground; keeping him on the ground. The door swung open. I saw Jane standing in front of me, I started to sweat.

I got up quickly from the floor and dusted myself before staring her in the eyes. She wasn’t smiling.

I opened my mouth attempted say something but she put a hand to my mouth and cut me off.

“How could you? Did I mean anything to you?” her voice rose higher with every proclamation.

            I could stand there awkwardly and look down to the ground, when she walked off. I stared down at Nick getting off the ground. I ran at him and pushed him against the wall. My fingers around his fucking throat, I had never been angrier than that moment. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you enjoy fucking with me?”

I let go of him and stormed out of the bathroom; I knew I had class, but I couldn’t give less of flying fuck about it at the moment. I needed a smoke badly, as I headed out the door; I hear a voice call out to me from behind.

I turned to Nick standing there rubbing his throat, his eyes were soft, “I’m sorry” he said. His voice was soft too. He looked like he meant it too. “I didn’t know that she was outside, I’m sorry.”

I nodded “I’m sorry too”

He looked at him not understanding, “For what?”

“For being a major dick, I didn’t mean to call you a faggot." I looked away

He smiled "I forgive you"

I raised an eyebrow "Really, I've physically assaulted you multiply times and you forgive me that easily."

"We all say stupid things." Nick said smiling.

I nodded and walked outside for a smoke, I was still pissed off; nothing would change that.

I lit a cigarette; I was so wrapped up in my own fucking thoughts and what this would mean for me. I clenched my fists, I could bear the thought of people knowing, and I would ignore them just fine. I didn’t have many friends but my parents would freak the fucking out. They would do the same to me that they did to my brother.

“Fuck” I muttered, “It was one fucking time and it won’t happen again” I gritted my teeth and kicked the wall angrily. I’m not even into guy that was just a onetime thing. It wouldn’t matter to them, his explanations wouldn’t mean shit. They would disown him and kick him to the curb.

I looked up to see Nick standing nearby, “What the fuck do you want? Don’t you have class or something?”

He grinned “Don’t you?”

I smirked “Fair enough.” I took another hit of my cigarette.

It a while before Nick said something, “What’s on your mind?”

I shrugged “A whole bunch of shit, my parents are going to freak.”

Nick’s eyes widened “What you are talking about, I won’t tell anyone.”

I snorted “How naïve are you? This shit always leaks out eventually. How are your parents taking so far?”

Nick sighed “There tolerant of it so far, I haven’t told them about you.”

I nodded “Good, I’m thinking about skipping town before this shit starts. Maybe move in with my brother.”

Nick frowned “You can’t, we’ll work this out.”

I shook my head, “You’re not changing my mind about this, I want to leave this piece of shit town and just go somewhere.”

Nick looked at me curious “So you’re not gay?”

I frowned “Hell no, I still like girls. That was just a onetime thing.”

Nick smirked “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

I hesitated “Look I don’t know what you want me to say”

Nick leaned towards me “Tell me you enjoyed it, come on.”

I frowned “If I say yes, will you back the fuck off? It’s called personal fucking space.”

He nodded, I sighed “Yes, I enjoyed it.”

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face, it’s called experimenting. I was just curious.”

“Yeah sure” Nick said.

“Girls do it all the time, in college.” I said “Anyway, so what if I enjoyed it I don’t think we could ever be in relationship together.”

“Why not” Nick said curiously “I’m sure we could make it work.”

“Well for starters, we don’t even know each other that well, what is it that you like about me aside from the fact that you find me attractive.”

Nick’s expression was thoughtful; I watched as he went through the motions and then shrugged. “Well I can’t really think of any at the moment, but we could get to know each other.” He said hopefully.

I shook my head “I really don’t think anything would come of it, I’m not quite ready to start and go public. I’m not even into guys like I said it was a onetime thing.”

Nick sighed “Okay, can we go somewhere as friends, it doesn’t have to be date.”

I nodded “Sure, but I pick the place ok.”

Nick smiled “Alright”

 We shook on it. 


	16. A Date?

I sat and waited for Travis to show up, we had agreed on one date, it made me sad when he said he was planning on leaving. Was it really that bad? Would he give up living with his parents and all the rest, because he couldn't deal with it? I shuddered what I had gone through the past week or so. I had been crying less and less. Tears were harder to come by now, I was still on the football team. The guys teased me mercilessly when the coach was looking the other way.  

The time it got really bad was when they cornered me in the showers and beat me. I was naked, when they jumped me. I was wet and shivering by the time they had finished. I was on the ground barely able to move. They had taken my clothes and ran off. I didn't have the will to move. I was content to just lie there until I was dead. I fell asleep, on the cold hard ground. When I awoke, he saw the coach standing in front of me. I blushed and got to my feet, the coach handed me some spare clothes and asked me what happened. At first I was unwilling to talk and then decided to spill. I told him everything; the coach nodded and said that he would deal with it. After that they had left me alone, I was doing extremely well in football, the coach said I was well on my way to a football scholarship.  

My parents had been pretty distant; they still weren't over me, coming out yet. My own father wouldn't even look at me, and ignored me at dinner time. Was he really that disgusted by me? He wouldn't even be in the same room with me. I wiped my eyes and stared at the ground and then at my watch. Travis was fifteen minutes late. I looked up to find him walking towards me. "I thought you decided to blow me off." I said. 

He rolled his eyes, "I ran into some trouble, on the way here."  

My eyes widened in surprise "Are you okay?"  

He nodded "You should you see the other guy."  

I looked him up and down, he did look a little disheveled; but more or less he was intact. He was wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans and a light grey t-shirt. "You look nice." I said.  

He smiled, and I started to sweat. I had never seen him smile like that before. It made my breath go short. He looked so much better when he smiled as opposed to when he wasn't.  

"Thank you" He nodded. "You don't look to bad yourself."  

I blushed, "So when are you leaving town."  

Travis smiled again "As soon as possible."  

"Could I come with you? We could run away together."  

"Are you sure? Don't you have a life here; I wouldn't want you to give up your life for me."  

"My parent's treat me like I don't exist and I have no friends to speak of."

Travis smiled "Okay where do you think, we should go together? I think we should hang with my brother, he has a place."

I tried not to sound anxious, In truth I was freaking out about leaving but at the same time excited.

"What about you're parents?"

Travis shrugged "What about them? Fuck them, all they've done is make my life hell. They threw my brother out on the street and if I come out to them they'll send me away too."

"I don't want you to go anywhere that I can't" I said.

Travis grinned "Don't worry, I won't"

Then he didn't something I didn't expect he kissed me right on the mouth.


	17. Confrontation

I stared at Nick as he tried to comprehend that just fucking kissed him in public. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged "You've done it so much to me that It's time I return the favor."

He smiled shyly, "It was nice."

I raised an eyebrow "You think so? I've never had much practice kissing guys only girls really."

He touched my hand, I didn't pull away. It was nice to have human contact for once. My parents are pretty distant, they had always been like that ever since my brother left. I got up and took him into a store. "Come on" I said "I've got something to show you." I grabbed him and led him into the bathroom.

No one was around, luckily. I shoved him in the stall and went in after. Before he could say anything I kissed him on the lips. I gripped him and pulled him towards me. He gasped and tried to pry my hands off his face. I let go off him and took a deep breath. "Okay what the fuck are you doing?"

I grinned "Well I figured that you'd want me, but  since you don't"

He frowned " I do but I thought you weren't interested in taking it too far with me."

I nodded "Yeah but I'm breaking all the rules now." I reached down and grabbed his groin. Feeling it between my fingers. I was getting turned on just by doing that. He moaned, I kissed him so no noise came out of his mouth. My tongue was inside his mouth I was working my way through. I rubbed up against him. I was getting harder by the second.

I groaned as I reached to the edge, I fell on top of him as I felt my climax. I was kissing him all over, he responded with several moans. I got up and made sure everything was in order, I made my way out of the stall and stared at myself in the mirror.

_This is who I am? This is me._

Punched the glass until it shattered under my hand.

_Fuck this shit, I'm so fucking done_

I was past the point of no return, there was no going back after this. I got on my bike, and drove off. It took me a while but I finally got home. I opened the door and went inside, I saw my dad sitting in the living room and my mother was in the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." I said as politely as I could.

They both came up to me, "What's wrong" my father asked.

"There's something I need to tell the both of you, I think you need to sit down" They both sat down looking at me curiously. "I'm attracted to guys" I said without anymore bullshit. There was no use sugarcoating this shit now.

My parents said nothing, I saw my dad sitting there with his face in his hands, my mom was distraught too. "I said, I'm into guys doesn't that bother you in the slightest." I rose my voice a bit just so they could hear me.

After a moment my dad finally spoke, "Tell me this isn't true son, this some story you made up. Tell me isn't true."

"Or what you're going to kick me out like you did my fucking brother. No, need I'm fucking leaving I've had enough this shit. I can't control how I feel or who I love or who I'm attracted."

I stormed up stairs and grabbed all my shit and started packing. I heard some footsteps coming up the stair behind me. I ignored them and went back to packing.

"Come on, son please let's work this out." his voice was calm and his eyes were full of tears. 

"No, I've had with this bullshit. I'm leaving that's what you wanted anyway. " I ran back downstairs and made my way towards the door. I heard my mom sobbing faintly as I reached for the door handle. My hands wrapped around the knob and suddenly something pulled me back. I fell on my ass, I looked up to see my dad looking down on me. "You'll never accept, who I am and that's why I have to go." I ran out the front door and slammed it behind me.


	18. Leaving

I stood at in front of the busy train station, thinking about all my choices up until this point.

_Do I have any regrets?_    _Only that I didn't say goodbye_. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and went up the stairs toward the train. The ticket was burning a hole in my pocket. My phone vibrated, I ignored it. My parents weren't going to keep me from what I wanted.

My phone vibrated more insistently, I sighed and pulled my fucking phone out of my pocket and checked it. To my surprise it wasn't my parents rather it was Nick. I sighed and checked the message.

_Where are you? Where did you go? Please answer me._

I typed back a reply saying where I was, then I put my phone away. I went up the steps towards the train tracks. I stood waiting for the train, I thought about what this meant. I was going away for quite sometime. I wasn't going to see Nick again for a while, unless I convinced him to come with me. I didn't really have plan, I was just planning on going to the next town over and living there for a while. I had saved quite a bit of money that I could live off of for a few months. I could rent an apartment somewhere. I never wanted to go home again. It was far too much for me. I heard footstep from behind me. I turned and saw Nick running towards me. He crashed into me and I stumbled a bit before I caught my balance.

His arms were wrapped around me tight, it took me a moment before I could return his hug. I pulled him closer. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Please don't go, I'll miss you." he murmured.

I laughed "What, and go back to being judged and teased at school, having to face my parents everyday knowing that they'll never accept who I am?"

"What about me" he said softly.

 I grinned "Come with me, we can be outlaws together."

He let go off me and looked me in the eyes. "You know I can't."

I frowned "Why the hell not? Are you happy here, I don't fucking think so."

He shook his head and turned away, I stared at him in surprise before responding. "Quit being such a pussy for fuck sakes." I said. I wasn't going to let him do this to me, I grabbed him and pulled him up until our noses were inches apart.

I kissed him hard and then let go, "I've got some stuff to figure out" I said. "I want you around."

He shook his head, "I can't come with you because, this is something you have to figure out on your own. Then you can come back to me. I can't be with you right now."

I nodded still upset but I understood, I turned and waited for the train. As the train pulled up, I hugged Nick and we kissed again. Moments went by before we finally let go off each other. The train pulled up in front of us. I waved goodbye and got on the train, the tears were coming down faster than I could wipe them from my face. I step onto the train and turned around to look at him. He was staring back, his face resolute. I watched him until the train pulled away, and then he was gone.  


End file.
